Every Friday Afternoon
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: Haley has some news that Aaron isn't going to like. slight HP.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, though I would love to have Reid. The song Every Friday Afternoon belongs to Craig Morgan and his people.

It was a Sunday night and he was about to leave Haley's house after dropping Jack off. Aaron and his ex-wife hadn't really talked about anything but Jack in the three years since their divorce, which hurt him more than he would care to admit out loud. He felt like he lost his best friend when she left, but it has also become more and more clear to him that she wasn't the woman he fell in love with anymore. Haley and he had grown apart. That made him sad of course but there wasn't anything he could do about it. So when Haley stopped him on his way out the door he searched his mind quickly trying to figure out what she could possibly need to talk to him about.

"Aaron, there is something that I need to tell you and I know you aren't going to like it. Before I say anything I want you to remember that our six year old is in the next room asleep." He nodded for her to continue.

"I got a great job offer in California and I'm planning on taking it." Once she said it his heart broke into a million pieces. California. How could she be moving to California? It wasn't fair. If she moved to California than that means Jack would to. How was he supposed to function without seeing his son as much as he could? It was bad enough that he wasn't able to see him as much as he wanted to now.

"When?" he asked her.

"Three weeks. Sooner if I can sell the house quicker and find a place to live." Three weeks. That wasn't a lot of time. She looked at him, as if waiting for him to ask what this would mean for Jack. But she knew that he knew what it meant. He wasn't one of the best profilers in the country for nothing, he was smart. She hated to do this to him, to Jack but she had to go. She needed a fresh start and this job was the best way to do it. He wouldn't ask the question that she wanted him to. He couldn't. So instead he just said ok and left.

As he drove home he contemplated what he could do. He could do a number of things. Starting with taking her to court and asking for custody, but he knew that no judge in his right mind would grant him primary custody of his son. Mostly because of his job and the fact that Haley is a great mother. Besides he if fought her on this the only thing that would come out of this was Jack getting hurt and he couldn't do that to his only son. No, there wasn't anything that he could do about this. But how was Jack going to be growing up without him? Aaron didn't want his son to hate or resent him for never being there for him. What about when she remarries because he knows that she will one day. He didn't like the thought of some other man being a father to his son. No that would never happen. Nobody would ever love Jack the way he did.

What about being there for Christmas? What if he can't get off of work? Well he is the boss so he would just have to fix that. Make sure to put in for his time off early every year so he could spend the holidays with his son. The team would understand. He would have to make sure to take his birthday off every year too because there was no way he would miss one of Jack's birthdays. He could handle this. They would get through it. He knows that they will. They have to. Aaron didn't want Jack to ever feel like he forgot about him or replaced him. That would never happen. He would never let that happen and neither would Emily. Emily would help him with this. She would help him make sure that Jack stayed apart of their lives. After all Emily made Jack promise to help protect his baby sister. They would get through this and it would start with him taking some vacation time to spend with his son. And maybe all four of them could do something together. Jack, Emily, Baby Katie, and him. That was a start Aaron Hotchner was alright with.

**Not my best writing. I am not a big fan of this piece but the plot bunny in my head wouldn't stop bugging me so I had to do something. This is my first CM story and I didn't pick the best person to write it about. Hotch is not the easy person in the world to write. I do hope that you enjoyed it though. And even if you didn't I would love to hear what you think anyway. Just so you know I was inspired to write this when the song Every Friday Afternoon came on my IPod on my way home from school. I encourage you to look up the lyrics and/or listen to the song. I think it goes really well with Hotch and what could happen if Haley ever decided to move. I will stop rambling now. Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory.**

**Brianna **


End file.
